


Bill Denbrough/Pennywise (Vore or Lemon request) (REQUEST CLOSED)

by Ggff5566



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Good Pennywise (IT), M/M, Multi, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Rape, Rimming, Smut, Soft Vore, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Vore, child Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggff5566/pseuds/Ggff5566
Summary: I'll take request only for Bill x Pennywise for vore, of any kind (No cock vore, sadly)  and smut/lemon, of any kind. Don't be shy! I'll do it because I haven't seen a single request book yet.Fridays and Saturdays are when I write requestsENJOY!Book Canceled
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 30
Kudos: 91





	1. Request

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything!

I'll take request only for Bill x Pennywise for vore, of any kind, and smut/lemon, of any kind. Don't be shy! I'll do it because I haven't seen a single request book yet.

ENJOY!

I also prefer Bill to be bottom most the time, but I'll try to do bottom Pennywise.

Request in comments on this page, please and thank you.

Want to join the Discord server? Come join! Don't be shy! The link is below. Just copy and paste it in Google.

https://discord.gg/KbHyqUd


	2. Tasty (Soft Vore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Flashes of Cold, so thank them! The story is soft vore and a bit of comfort/harm theme.
> 
> ENJOY!

(Again, thanks to Flashes of Cold for the request!)  
  
The cold concrete under Bill's back glued to his spine, chilling it like ice or was that the fear he felt? Who knows. Even the dirty water was sinking into his shirt, making it damp. Was it him, or is the clown really this big? Above Bill was IT. The thing that caused fear through Derry, the missing children, the reason Georgie is gone, the reason his friends left him in the sewers. You didn't know? Those beloved friends of his left him all because of IT... scared them. Bill tried to reassure his friends they were strong, but he knows deep down that his friends aren't going to believe it. Even himself. Is that why the thing was above him? Hover over his body like IT was waiting, or thinking. "Duh-do it." Bill said, his anger echoing in those words.

  
The clown, who calls IT's self Pennywise, rearing their head back a bit. Bill could see IT's yellow eyes and the thick saliva that leaked down IT's chin and onto Bill's shirt, cold against his skin. "I-I said, ku-kill muh-me!" He cried, like an order. Bill started feeling angry and sad. All he wanted was to see Georgie now, to never see this thing's face again! At least, that is what he thinks he will get. But nope! The cosmic being has something else in mind, something more... better. "No." IT whispered, a tiny groan in the back of IT's throat. 

  
"Wuh-what?" Bill questioned. _Why isn't IT killing me?_ Bill thought. "I saId, nO." IT growled now, lowering IT's head down to be nose to nose to Bill. He stared at IT's eyes, seeing the flicker of the deadlights burning in those eyes. This caused Bill to lose his breath like IT stole his breath. (Which isn't true) The clown slowly brought their hands to Bill's shoulders, gripping them roughly. "YoU're spEcial, BilLy bOy." IT cooed into his ear, licking his ear lobe with a wet slopping sound. Bill's ear was covered in IT's saliva, he cringed to that, gasping. IT grinned against Bill's cheek. Bill lifted his hands up to push the clown away from him, but IT didn't budge an inch. 

  
"My BilLy bOy. LefT aLl aLone for mE. I thOught, yoUr frIendS loVed yOu, BiLly?" IT whispered into his ear. Bill gripped IT's old, grey suit, knowing IT's right. His friends left him. He gave himself up, true, but they didn't even say anything before they left but sad looks. No goodbyes, no last words, nothing. Just looks, sad ones. Bill felt something thick inside his throat, his eyes watering up. "I-I-" Bill tried to speak, but couldn't speak. "SsShh, thEy aRen'T heAr. PenNywIse isSs." The clown said, slowly trailing their arms around and behind Bill's back and lifting up toward their chest. IT felt cold and smelt like the sewers and cotton candy, a sick-sweet smell. Bill teared up, sobbing slightly into the clown's chest. His hands tightening on the grip of the clown's outfit. _IT's right. They left me and didn't even do anything!_ Bill thought, _but..._ Georgie. Georgie... his little brother that was eaten by the clown. Bill stiffened, stopping his sobs. He was in the clown's arms, crying, and worst of all IT was comforting him. How could he bear to be held and comforted by the very thing that killed his brother?! He.... didn't know why, but it felt... calming. He closed his eyes, crying slightly into Pennywise's chest of mold and dust.

Pennywise reared his head back to get a full view of Bill's face, his face covered with tears. The clown felt something for this child, it felt like empathy- no, how could a cosmic being like themself feel such emotion? IT didn't know why, but it felt right too. Right to... **keep him**. _I could use my deadlights_ , IT thought with a quiet growl, _or..._ Bill had his eyes closed when he felt something sticky, wet, and thick against his cheeks. He peeked his left eye open, almost punching the clown. Though, he couldn't; the clown had his body glued to their body. The monster was licking his tears away, or more like tasting him. IT slowly trailed the long, thick tongue up Bill's cheek and to the edge of his right eye, leaving a trail of goopy salvia in the awake of IT's tongue. "Suh-stop!" Bill said, grinding his teeth to the icky feeling of the cold saliva left behind by that tongue. IT didn't stop. IT continued to glaze IT's teeth over his skin and tongue down toward his chin, before nipping it to get drips of blood dribbling down Bill's warm skin. Pennywise shivered, the bells on his costume jingling, from the idea IT had.   
  
Bill closed his left eye and prepared for the worst, death. He believed, IT was going to finally kill him for sure. At least, till Pennywise rested IT's chin on Bill's forehead, drool slowly pouring out of the corners of IT's mouth and onto Bill's already soaked saliva face. Bill didn't know what it was doing, but he knew it was something not good. He's right about that. The clown huffed a breath of cold air, which was felt against Bill's auburn hair. IT slowly inched their mouth open, their teeth gently rubbing over his forehead and then hair. That is when it struck Bill; IT was eating him whole. His eyes widen and started to struggle, which caused one of the tooths from the maw that had million more scrap his skin, the wound bleed. Pennywise growled at Bill, a warning to stop moving or _else_. Bill did stop, only trembling. He didn't feel fear, but his body did. All because that maw is slowly stretching over his head, engulfing the top a bit. The cold air and quiet sounds of the deadlight's music echoing inside it. Even drops of salvia were gathering in his hair.

The clown's maw was ripping open to get around Bill's frame without ruining _his body._ Keeping those rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth away from Bill's frame. Pennywise lifted Bill up, forcing him to be pushed deep into IT's mouth. Bill's head was in IT's mouth or was it the throat, and he choked on air when the sudden breath of **death** came to his nose. He thought back on Georgie. _Did he go through this too?_ He questioned. Anyway, the clown lifted Bill slightly to get him further into their gasping mouth, thin strings of saliva pouring down and past Bill's face or on his face. The further he was gulped down, it got darker. By now, his shoulders were glazed over by those teeth. The monster groaned in pleasure, was it from Bill's taste? The clown couldn't help but enjoy Bill's flavor even without a lot of fear. He tasted sweet.

Pennywise lowered their gloved hands to Bill's waist, shoving him deeper into the monster's gullet. Bill relaxed, seeing no reason to struggling to escape this death of being eaten alive. He had nothing left in life, either. An abusive family, no brother, friends who didn't even care, and guilt. May as well die. He closed his eyes as he felt the clown gulping him down more. IT bit gently over his chest to keep a good hold of him, like what a snake kinda does. Then lifted IT's head up to let gravity take over, Bill sliding past the rows of teeth that stuck to the side of the gullet. IT's throat pushing against Bill's body, helping him be pushed down to his doom. When Bill's waist was gulped down, the clown's tongue wrapped around his leg, trailing up and around for ankle and pushing both of his shoes off with ease. Who knew that tongue was talented. The shoes dropped to the ground with a thump, the sound echoed in the dirty, dark sewers. Bill felt the walls of the gushy, smooth throat get slimmer and slimmer, he must be close to the stomach. When the last bit of the teenager was gulped down Pennywise's throat, IT clamped IT's mouth shut slowly and back to IT's normal size. Their hand raised to feel their throat. They felt a bulge in their throat that slowly faded. 

Bill was squeezed into a fair-sized opening that was dark, cold, and with breathable air? _How can I breathe if I was_ _eaten,_ Bill asked his thoughts. The walls of the clown's stomach pushed against Bill's body, pulsing a little. With no light, Bill couldn't see what was in there with him, but he knew he was the only thing in IT's stomach. _Did this thing save room for just wanting to eat him_ _?_ Bill didn't know how to feel about that, but it was interpreted when he was smudged against the stick, wet walls of Pennywise's stomach. "Hmph!" Bill groaned, the sudden pressure was surprising. What was IT doing? Whatever IT is doing, IT wasn't good. Was IT teasing him? The only answer he got was the stomach acid coating his body, making it hard to even grip anything inside of the cold and dark space that cooped up Bill.

Outside the belly of the beast, Pennywise was pressing their gloved hand against their mid-section. Their gloved hand was pressed against a very small bulge where Bill is at. IT didn't know why, but it felt nice to have Bill there. Alive. The warm body of Bill's being felt against their own cold walls of the stomach. Pennywise licked their lips, tasting the boy's flavor. _Still sweet_ , IT thought. _My sweet Billy boy... your special and I'm going to keep you._  
  
  
**You're mine.**


	3. Oh? (Oneshot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request came from an anonymous person, credit goes to them for the idea!

An old wooden plank of the Well house creaked under a few teenagers' feet. Dust and old dead plants being stepped on. One of them was Bill, the leader. He brought his friends here to search for Georgie and that clown. He hated the clown. For taking his brother, but he wants to believe he is alive. "Hey, do you think Eddie's mom will be here? I wouldn't mind boning her here." Richie snickered. Eddie glared at Richie with why-look. The boys, and a girl, walked through the old hallway and toward the kitchen. It was covered in dust. "Luh-let's slipt up. It will be qu-uicker that way." Bill suggested.  
"Dibs with Eddie." Richie chippered.  
"Great, I'm stuck with Trashmouth!" Eddie pouted.  
"I'll go with Stanley." Mike said with a smile. Stanley looked at Mike and smiled back.  
"Means that me and uh..." Ben started, then blushed, "Bev-verly are together." Beverly nodded, not minding. 

"That leave-es muh-me." Bill sighed. He didn't mind being alone, but he still wanted a friend. He sucked up his emotions and took his path up the stairs. He knew his friends will explore the bottom first, so that leaves the whole upper floor to himself. Great. Bill walked up the stairs, the sound of the old wood creaking under his weight. He took each step lightly, being careful to make sure the wood under him doesn't break and he falls through. The thought of it seemed a little scary, but he needs to find any clue of Georgie. He has gotten to the top of the floor and looks down the dark, narrow hallway. A few doors were closed besides one. Bill thought it would be good to start there, so he started to walk to that door. With no flashlight, it was a little hard for him to see, but he dealt with it. "Billy!" A child's voice called out from the room. Bill wasn't even close to the door, but he knew that voice. It was Georgie's.

"Guh-Georgie?!" Bill called back. He ran straight into that room to only find no one. The room appeared to be a bathroom. All broken and had a few tree limbs sticking through the old window. He looked around the bathroom, seeing the mirror. He sighed, believing he is going crazy. He leaned against the counter, not caring if there were dust and drug needles with rust over them were there. He thought his brother was here, but he wasn't. Bill covered his face, feeling like crying. "I-I'm suh-sorry, Georgie-e," He said, "I-" He stopped. He felt something in front of him, so he lifted his head and saw a chest with white coloring to their outfit. Even three red pom-poms. His throat hitched. He knew who it was. "HeLlo, BudDy.~" The ancient cosmic being cooed with IT's high-pitched voice. Bill panicked. He was alone with this thing. He went to dart up and try to go around Pennywise. He knew his chances were slim to escape, but he needed his friends. "Guh-guys- HMUPH!?!" Bill's mouth was covered by something long and slim. He was pulled back, pushed against the clown's chest. Their arms curling around his frame to keep his arms from flying around like a rag doll. 

"Oh hEheH, BiLly bOy! I gOt YouuU.~" Pennywise said, purring the word 'you'. Bill's eyes widen when that thing covered his mouth was removed. He took this chance to shout for help, "He-HMPH!?" Again, his mouth was covered, but this time the thing that covered his mouth was in his mouth, muffling his words. "So NoiSey.~" Pennywise growled, digging their gloved hands into Bill's ribs. Bill struggled in the clown's grip till tiring himself out. The clown grinned to that. IT chuckled in Bill's ear. "RemEmbeR Guh-guh-guh-GeOrgIe?!~" IT whispered and mocked him in his ear, IT's cold breath hitting his ear. Bill stiffened. Of course, he remembers Georgie. That's his brother. "PooR GeoRgie. You werEn't theRe tO saVe hiM." IT continued to tease him. IT was right, he wasn't there. He closed his eyes and tried to avoid every word IT said about how much of a brother he is. How his friends thought he was crazy for thinking his brother was alive. Till he moaned when that thing moved in his mouth.

Bill and Pennywise froze. Everything seemed to be quiet, not a single movement. _Did I just moan_ , he asked himself. Oh, he did. He can't believe he moaned to that thing in his mouth. Pennywise, though, looked at Bill with a shock look. Then IT had an idea, making the tentacle in Bill's mouth move slowly in and out. Bill moaned lightly, but it was muffled from the thing in his mouth. _Stop!_ He thought. He can't be enjoying this, can he? This is wrong, so wrong. "WhO knEw yOu likEd tEntAcleS, bUDdy.~" IT teased him. IT grabbed him by his chin, still behind Bill and pushing him closer to IT's self. "You'Re a GroSs bRaT." Pennywise said, pushing the tentacle deeper into his throat, Bill gagged. He felt his cheeks warming up from this. Just enjoying this is worse then the words IT speaks.

"Bill?" He heard Beverly call him from the stairs. His body froze and panicked. He didn't want his friends to see him like this. Mostly with position and with IT. Bill closed his eyes, hearing the footsteps of his friends coming up the stairs. Pennywise giggled in his ear, the tentacle going deeper to where his breath was stopped. "SeE yoU arOuNd, BuDdy.~" IT whispered in his ear one last time before disappearing. The tentacle that was in his mouth was gone too. Bill took large gasps for air and fell to his knees. His whole face was covered in red from that moment. _Fucking freak_ , Bill thought.


	4. Guest In Bed (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The request came from night_fighter_x, credit for the idea goes to them!

(Warning - mention of abuse and etc. BEWARE IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED BY THIS!)

The room was pitch black and cold. In this room, was a boy named Bill. The teenager was laying on his large bed, cuddled into the sheet and blanket to keep himself warm. He couldn't sleep with the fact of the cold room and his thoughts. What is he thinking, you ask? It's his father. Ever since Georgie died, he has gotten worse with abusing Bill. Yelling, throwing bottles at him, blaming him that Bill caused Georgie to die, and etc. His dad isn't wrong. It was his fault. His brother, Georgie, was the fireplace in this house. Now, the fireplace is out and missing from the house, and it was all because of Bill.  
  
Bill tossed and turn for a tiny bit, before settling with laying on his back. _I shouldn't be thinking about this_ , Bill thought, _not now, at least._ He took a deep breath and relaxed, trying to fall asleep. After a few minutes, a door creaked open. Bill's eyes shot open, hearing the door creaked open. Is that his dad? or his mother? Whoever it was, he didn't want to know, so he closed his eyes again and pretended to be asleep. _Go away, go away, go away,_ Bill shouted in his mind. At the end of his bed, it dipped down. Like someone was sitting there. Bill kept his eyes shut. Then the object that was sitting on the edge of his bed crawled over his frame. _This isn't my mother or dad, is it?_ He asked himself. "BilLy BoY." A voice said, in a smoothing-creepy way.

It can't be. It's the freaking clown! Bill groaned in anger and opened his eyes, seeing the dark, glowing blue eyes of the monster that was above him. "Wuh-what do you want?" Bill whispered, not to wake his parents. The clown didn't say anything and just lifted Bill's blanket, moving under them to be closer to Bill. He didn't like that though. He was about to get out of the bed and leave the room, but IT grabbed Bill from behind and pulled it against IT's cold, smelly chest. IT smelt like cotton candy and mold still. "Huh-hey!" Bill barked, trying to get out of IT's grasp, but no anvil. Bill didn't want to be messed with by this thing today, or tonight really. "SsShhH." The clown shushed him, resting their head against his neck. Bill froze and was confused. What was it planning? Something evil? Or worse?!

Bill stayed still, hearing only himself breathing and the cold body of that thing against his back and legs. He shivered. The clown released Bill for a moment, he thought IT was going to leave, but IT didn't. IT hovered over Bill's body, their arms and legs on either side of his body. Bill laid his back to get a better view of the clown, but there wasn't much to see due to the fact it was pitch dark. He still saw the eyes... that was yellow now. He wanted IT gone, but he felt like letting IT stay. Was IT tricking him with one of those mind games? Pennywise lowered his head down to Bill's, nose to nose. IT looked at him for a bit till tilting their head to kiss Bill. The kiss was a little sloppy, but it was passionate. Bill's heart dropped. "Hmph!?" He tried talking. He didn't want to be kissed, even if IT had soft lips. Bill lifted his hands up to push IT off him, but Pennywise just took ahold of his hands. IT deepened the kiss, lowering their body to lay on top of Bill's slightly. He felt tears forming in his eyes from closing them. His hands being forced to be held tightly together above him. He winced at that, the pain hurting only a little. IT pulled away from Bill, licking their lips, humming to the taste. "BiLlY.~" IT purred in his ear. Bill opened his eyes when he felt something. He groaned when he felt it again. Pennywise was grinding against his body, growling every once in a while. Bill tried to move his hands, but couldn't.

Pennywise stopped grinding against Bill and removed one hand, and trailing down to the middle of his chest. IT's other hand took grasp of both of his hands. Bill looked down at the gloved hand that is on his chest, feeling uneasy about it. With one swift move, the clown had black claws ripping through the gloved hand that was Bill's chest and yank it down. RIP! Bill's shirt had a long stripe of an opening, his shirt falling to the side to reveal his stomach and chest. The cold air rushed onto his skin, laying there like a hairless cat made of ice. IT brought IT's free hand onto Bill's chest, feeling over his soft skin. "YoU'Re So sOft, bUddY." IT whispered in that creepy-smooth voice again. Bill blushed, feeling that cold clawed-gloved hand rubbing in circles on his belly. The hand slowly moved down, though, to his pants. Bill gone cold, if he can get colder. IT's not going to do what he thinks IT's going to do, right? Well, whatever he was thinking, IT did do that. The clown took hold of Bill's pants zipper and slowly started talking it off. While IT continued to remove his pants, IT whispered again to him, "YoU loOk So pRetTy, BiLlY bOY."

When Bill's pants reached his knees, he struggled. He didn't want to be fucked by this thing! The clown took Bill's thighs and lifted them up and around IT's waist. "RelAx, BiLly." IT reassured him. "R-relax?! Y-y-y-you're tryin-ng to ruh-ruh-" Bill shouted at Pennywise, but couldn't finish his last word. _Shit_ , thought Bill. "RaPe?" IT asked, seeing if that is the word. "Yuh-yea!" Bill growled. IT sighed, leaning down. IT's knee was rubbing against Bill's boxers where his member was. Bill closed his eyes with a cry. "I'm onLy cOmforTinG yoU, boY." IT said calmly. Bill's legs tightened again IT's waist from the sudden pain and slight pleasure. "Suh-stop," Bill begged. IT didn't listen. IT moved IT's knee away and proceeded to remove his boxers. When the boxers were removed, Bill's member was almost hard. He didn't like the feeling of his member in the cold air filled room nor to the fact IT seen his member. Bill hated this. He felt weak and embarrassed. The clown leaned over Bill again, his body being lifted up a bit because of his legs around IT's body. Bill didn't know what IT was really doing due to the pitch darkness, but he felt something rubbing against his back entrance. Something slimy, cold, and thin. Then another one joined, then a few more. Bill shook to the odd feeling. Whatever that was, it wasn't a member. He felt them squeeze themselves into his back entrance with slow ease. The pain took over Bill's body, he arched his back to the pain. He gasped and cried, "Puh-puh-pull out!" IT heard him, so IT held still, not moving. "JuSt adJusT." IT said to him. It took Bill a few minutes till he was adjusted. When he was adjusted, he relaxed. Hoping IT would pull out.

IT didn't. Pennywise slowly thrust into Bill, getting light moans from him. "A-ah-s-stop!~" Bill groaned. He felt pleasure coursing through his body with each thrust IT gave him. Bill blushed more when he knew he was enjoying, he didn't like that fact. Pennywise laid their head next to Bill's, thrusting faster. It growled against Bill's ear from how tight he was. Bill closed his eyes again, moaning a bit louder than before. "I-I- AH!~" He tried to speak, but the clown thrust hard into his good spot. That caused him to moan loudly as his legs tightened around IT even more. Bill opened his eyes, feeling warm. The cold body of IT against his warm body felt... great. He bit his lips to silence himself but soon couldn't hold himself when he felt a knot in his stomach. "BiLly.~" IT growled into his ear, slamming into him now. Bill gasped and choked on his moans. The pleasure was a little intense for him. When one more thrust Bill came onto himself and IT's outfit. But IT didn't stop thrusting into him. Bill's eyes were lidded, tired from the orgasm.

After a few more minutes of pleasure, moans, growls, and Bill coming a second time, IT came into Bill's back entrance. IT growled deeply against Bill's neck from that. Bill shivered when he felt it came inside him. IT's seed felt cold and sticky. Bill breathed deeply, catching his breath. Even IT seemed out of breath as well. IT laid on top of Bill for a while, purring. Bill felt the weird things inside him move around his walls, it felt strange. He liked it, shivering with light moans. Pennywise chuckled, releasing Bill's hands. He knew his wrist was going to have bruises, great. Bill turned his head, not wanting to know the fact he was fucked by this monster who killed Georgie and enjoyed it... It was wrong. 

"YoU stIllEd EnjOyeD iT, bUddY.~" IT said as if IT had read his mind.


	5. Things We Do For Friends (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship can take us very far. How far does it take Bill? (Pretty much part 2 for Guest in Bed)
> 
> (Sorry for not posting in a while, had writer's block. How? Welp, it all started- oh look the chapter is out! DISTRACTION

"Bill, did you hear me?" Richie asked, waving a hand in Bill's face. "You have been staring for like... a few minutes, man." 

  
"Yea-a, I'm fine," Bill answered him, pushing him away. Richie was in his face, which annoyed Bill. "J-just think-king about um... homework." _Homework? As if they're going to believe that_ , Bill thought. He gripped the handles of his bike that was next to him. He felt the eyes of the Losers on him, questioning looks.   
  
"After that clown, you think THINK! of homework?!" Eddie asked Bill, shocked to hear that from Bill.  
  
"S-school is tom-morrow and we spent-t this whole d-day looking for-" Bill answered Eddie, but stopped when he thought of Georgie. The Losers all sighed, knowing how much Georgie meant to Bill. Bill got onto his bike, looking down. "I shoul-ld head home. It-ts getting late." He said to them, pushing the bike along the ground with his feet before taking off toward his house.  
  
"Safe trip, Bill!" Mike shouted at him, waving his left hand as a goodbye. They all watched Bill peddle his bike till he was out of their sight and gone home. "I feel like we should head home too." Everyone looked at Mike, all of them sighing. "Yea, I got pills to take once I'm home-" Eddie spoke. "Tell your mom I said hi.~" Richie cut him off, chuckling. Eddie knew what he meant and didn't like it. "Shut up, Richie!" Eddie shouted.

* * *

The water was cold on Bill's feet, even if he had shoes. He couldn't see whatever was in front of him because of how dark it is, luckily he had a flashlight to light up most of his surroundings. Bill had taken many turns to get to the mountain of trash (Or Pennywise's prizes). Once he was there, he could feel his fear growing in his throat. He swallowed his fear, not backing out already. All he had to do was find that monster and talk to them. _If that's going to be_ _easy,_ Bill thought.  
  
Bill took a step in the huge sewery room, pointing his flashlight where ever he looked. He circled the tower of toys (and other things in the tower that I don't know about), finding no sign of that clown. The only other place down here he could look in was the circus box, he walked over to the door of the circus box. The box it' self was old looking, the wood having splinters poking out, the door having a faded picture of Pennywise with the eyes looking right at Bill- wait, right at him? Bill looked right back at the faded picture, he blinked, then it stopped looking at Bill. He was confused, he was sure he saw it looking right at him! Whatever that clown has so many tricks, some of them just make him forget the clown isn't from this world. Bill took a hold of the door's handle, feeling the rest on it, pulling the door open. Inside the circus box was pitch black, so he pointed his flashlight inside, seeing old textures of that circus stuff. He entered the circus box, lifting himself up to get in because of how high the circus box is off the ground. Once he stood up, having some splinters in his hands, he had a better view of the circus box. He could see the details of the decoration on the walls, even the circle in the middle of the circus box, having markings on it. He didn't mind it much, seeing it as a carving in the wood instead of anything special. He took a step forward, the door behind him slamming shut. This spooked Bill, making him jump and turn around with his flashlight to examine what happened. He knows no one else is down here, but he and... Pennywise.  
  
Something was behind, Bill. His hairs standing up in the back of his neck and arms and legs, not because he was cold, but for something ancient behind him. He gulped, knowing exactly who it is, turned around very slowly. First seeing the grey suit, the red pom balls that line up in the middle, then the frill that covered the neck of this thing, the face... those blood-red lips, the rose-red nose, the markings that trace around the lip's edges and up the cheeks to the eyes. Those yellow eyes. The eyes Georgie may or may not have seen before his doom. Bill's whole body froze, finally taking in the fact he is alone, his friends not knowing he is here, the thing that... fucked him, (He didn't tell his friends because he was scared of how they would feel.) and knowing no one is going to miss him just like Georgie. He was here with the clown, inches away from each other. The clown grinned down at Bill, drool leaking out of their mouth and down IT's chin onto the floor. They both stared at one another for what felt like hours but only minutes, which ended when IT spoke. "BiLlY.~" IT purred, slowly leaning over to get VERY close to Bill's face. Bill was knocked out his frozen state, moving back against the door that would have swung open if Pennywise didn't lock it. "I-I ca-ame to make-e a d-d-deal." The teen spoke up, staring right at IT's eyes.  
  
"A dEaL?" IT repeated, tilting their head. IT's the one to make deals to their prey, not the other way around!   
"I-I want-t you to-o leave my-y friends alone! I want-t you-u to leav-e Derry alone. I-I... I want-t you to take-e me-e-e instead-d!" Bill shouted at IT, standing straight up and removing himself from against the door, being an inch away from IT's nose. IT looked up and down Bill's face, seeing and smelling no fear, upset about that, IT played along with Bill.   
"YoUrSeLF foR mE? TOoO saVe yOuR fRienDs." IT said, grin growing wide enough to hurt a human if they held it for too long. IT giggled, folding their arms out and hugged Bill. This shocked Bill, not knowing what IT's thinking. "AlL **MiNE**.~" IT cooed in his ear.

A flashlight drops to the ground, rolling in a small circle before flickering off. Bill gripped his throat, feeling IT's hands around his throat and choking him. He panicked on instinct, struggling to get out of the clown's grip. Nothing seemed to work, so he gave up. He knew he put himself in death's way to save his friends, no point in struggling. He could feel himself pasting out, his gasps getting slower till... he went limp. Once he was limp, IT held him close to their chest, thinking of something _wicked_.

* * *

A light came into Bill's eyes, opening them to feel something soft around him. Was he dead?- Home. This was his house, his room, his bed. He was on his bed. Wasn't he in the sewers, becoming a meal? Did he dream of that whole moment, only for it to be a lie?! He darted up from his bed and headed to his bedroom's door, opening it to see the rest of his house. He didn't smell his mother's cooking or his father talking, not a single sound. He left his room, leaving the door open, heading down the stairs to the living room. Bill looked into the kitchen, no one. He looked downstairs, no one. He looked in every room to find... no one. He was alone. He gone to the front door, thinking _maybe they left without me?_ He reached for the handle of the front door, turning the knob and pulled. The door didn't budge. Bill was confused, trying over and over, it still didn't open up. That was then Bill knew something was wrong, he didn't realize at first, but this isn't real. None of it was! he had to be de-  
  
A loud giggle came behind Bill. He, again, knew who's giggle that was. Bill turned around, seeing the clown by the couch. Yea, he had to be dead. No way the clown made some kind of fake world to keep him alive, right? "YOuR WroNG, bUDdy! I inDEed maDe thIS aLLll foR yOu!" IT said, singing the word all. That made Bill's hope for being dead drop. How can this be? This thing really can't do that, can it? "H-how-" Bill tried to ask, but was cut off when IT was gone in a blink of an eye and behind him now. IT leaned to his side, putting their large hands on his shoulders.   
  
"No-O qUe-eStioNs-s, BUDDY!" IT growled, mocking him like it always does. Bill shut his mouth, leaning to the side to avoid IT being close once again. IT grinned at his actions, knowing very well what's going to happen next. The grin unsettled Bill, going to get out of IT's grasping, only to be pulled back into IT's chest. Bill gasped, feeling the cold body of the clown against his warm body. IT's hands lowered down and around Bill's chest, slowly lifting Bill up to be head to head. Bill turned his head around to see IT's face, huffing. "Pu-ut me do-own-n!" He ordered.  
  
IT didn't put him down. The clown just rested their head on his shoulder, one hand releasing from the grasp and trail down Bill's body, taking a grip on his shorts. Bill's eyes widen, grabbing onto Pennywise's hand. "WA-AIT-T! STO-" Bill shouted, choking on his words, finally caught up to Pennywise's plan. IT didn't like that bill stopped them, pushing his hand away and continued to pull down his shorts. Bill started to form tears in his eyes, his shorts being slid off slowly till the reached his ankles. His shoes stopped the shorts from being slid off the whole way. His boxers were still on, stopping Pennywise to be able to see his member. The thought of IT just teasing him, was shortly ended when it used IT's free hand again to pull those boxers off next. Bill freaked out, gripping the arm around his chest to try and remove it, that failed. Tears rolled down his face as his member was gripped by that large, cold hand of the monster that killed his brother. IT grinned against Bill's cheek, crouching down to have Bill supported by IT's legs, drool pouring out of IT's mouth and onto Bill's neck, trailing down his neck and under his shirt, he gasped again at the coldest from the drool.  
  
Pennywise moved their hand up and down around Bill's member, causing him to gasp with every pump, feeling very odd from this. Bill felt awful that he getting masturbated by this clown, the monster, and freak he hated so much. What's next? Death? IT chuckled at Bill's thought, not needing to speak for the next part. IT stopped pumping Bill's member, knowing very well he was about come. Bill gasped lightly, wishing to be let go. The clown used his free hand again and grab Bill's thigh, making him flinch when IT pulled his thigh wider. "W-wait..." Bill begged, looking away to look at the wall. IT didn't stop with what IT's planning. A smell came to Bill's nose, nearly making him suffocate. It was very sweet, like sugar, and something he can't describe. It reminded him of a pet he used to have, it was a dog. When he thought more of the smell, his fear raised. _IT's in heat?!_ , Bill thought, his eyes darted to look at IT's face. Once he did, he saw it drooling uncontrollably, eyes pure yellow with a red outline around the pupil and iris, their teeth all sharp and tracing his shoulder. Bill felt something rub against his back entrance, his breath hitching, remembering what they were. He didn't know what to call them, but last time they entered his body, he... actually liked it. He hated to think he really enjoyed it that night. The things seemed bigger than last time, making him moan quietly as they continue to slither into his back entrance.   
  
IT thrust into Bill, making him moan again. The clown growled at how tight Bill was, purring lightly when remembering that one night IT had fun with Bill. That night caused IT to get into heat, wanting to mate with Bill again. So, here they both are, mating. IT kept thrusting into Bill, getting moans and gasps in return. Bill had more tears roll down his face from shame and pleasure. He was ashamed he enjoyed this and didn't die, he wanted to be with Georgie. The pleasure even overwhelming for his small, fragile body. After a while, the thrust got stronger, IT slamming into Bill into his tears made it hard for him to see. IT thrust into his good spot, having Bill come and cry out a loud moan. Pennywise felt their stomach curl, feeling themselves about to come. IT bit down on Bill's shoulder, having blood gush out from that, and Bill screams in pain, more tears rolling down his eyes to add up his blind vision from all those tears before. Warmblood poured under his shirt and mixed with the cold saliva. IT's golden eyes rolled in the back of their skull, tasting Bill was great with fucking him too. IT bit harder into Bill, getting a loud whining-mix moan as they came into Bill, filling him to the rim. Some of IT's seed was leaking out of Bill's back entrance.  
  
Bill breathed heavily, being tired. He tried to stay awake, which failed like everything else he does. He went limp in IT's arms, tears clearing up and mixing with the saliva and blood. 


	8. BOOK CANCEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

I'm not working on this book anymore, sorry.

The Discord server is still up so you guys can check that out. 

Please enjoy the chapters that are out.

I will let anyone take a chapter and turn it into a book or whatever, just as long as they credit me!!! AND THE PERSON/PEOPLE WHO REQUESTED IT


End file.
